Double Trouble
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: What happens when people get Drunk... and yes, that's with a Capital D...


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part...I like being poor, really...The character of Jackie St. George belongs to me though... 

Double Troubleby Sheryl Martin 

Fox Mulder and Walter Skinner stood at the front of the bar, staring at each other, then at the bartender. He raised his hands helplessly in their air. 

ÒLook, I had to call you two. They came in for lunch and havenÕt left -- been five hours now and IÕm just worried about them getting home. Two women like that...Ó He shrugged. ÒYou know... Good luck.Ó A riotous laugh came from the booth at the far end of the bar. 

St. George hushed Scully as the two men approached; trying to keep a straight face as she sipped her beer. They stopped in front of the pair. 

ÒLook, Dana... G-Men.Ó She put her head down on the table, shaking with laughter. Dana pulled her feet up on the seat beside her, giggling uncontrollably. 

ÒAgent Scully, you were supposed to be back from lunch hours ago.Ó SkinnerÕs stern tone carried across the dozen empty beer glasses. 

Jackie shook her finger at Dana disapprovingly. ÒOohh... youÕre in trouble now.Ó She laughed. ÒMaybe theyÕll arrest you. Maybe theyÕll arrest me.Ó 

ÒPut us in cuffs?Ó Dana looked at Fox as the two women dissolved into waves of laughter. Mulder avoided SkinnerÕs questioning look, biting his lip to keep a straight face. Staring at the pair, Skinner turned to look at Mulder with a deep sigh. 

ÒWhat do you want to do with them?Ó 

Jackie burst out laughing, pounding her hands on the table while Dana choked on a mouthful of beer. Mulder couldnÕt help smiling as he watched Skinner turn a shade of red. 

ÒI mean, what do you think would be best...Ó 

The women roared, leaning against each other for support. He rubbed his chin. ÒMulder, say something...Ó 

ÒWho gets who?Ó Amid the renewed hysteria, Fox looked at Dana, shaking his head. Jackie chortled into her thick Irish sweater, looking at Walter. 

ÒYou take Scully; IÕll take St. George.Ó Dragging the protesting women to their feet, they headed for the door. 

ÒWhose apartment is closer?Ó Skinner asked, half carrying St. George. Mulder shrugged. 

ÒScullyÕs, I guess.Ó He felt her go limp against his chest, mumbling as she snapped her head up. Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled as she relaxed in his grip. She rubbed against his shirt, giggling as she tried to focus in on the pattern on his tie. Next to him, Walter had his hands full keeping ahold of Jackie, who was chuckling as she tried to break free of his grasp. He finally ended up putting his arms around her in a bear hug, physically carrying her to the car as she laughed. 

ÒIÕm not even going to try to get her back to her apartment like this.Ó Skinner gently rolled her into the back seat, watching as Mulder pushed Scully in beside her. Getting in the front seat, they listened to the screams of laughter as they drove to ScullyÕs apartment. 

Mulder swung the door open, carrying Scully in his arms. She had almost been able to walk; except for that sudden step thing... Walking through to the bedroom, he gently sat her on the bed, tugging at the blazer. 

ÒOff, Scully.Ó She protested feebly, letting him take the jacket off. Throwing it on the chair, he pushed her back onto the pillows. ÒLie down. Less distance to fall.Ó He saw Skinner in the hallway. 

ÒBring her down here too. No use putting her on the couch -- sheÕll fall off in this state.Ó Skinner watched as St. George curled up around a pillow, her white woolly sweater warm and comforting. 

ÒWalter...Ó She whispered. 

ÒHmm?Ó He knelt down beside her, his hand brushing the loose hair from her face. 

ÒCan I go Home...Ó A tear ran down her face from her closed eyes. 

ÒNo, not yet.Ó Leaning forward, he lightly kissed her forehead. ÒSoon...Ó 

She reached up, running a finger down his face. ÒSomeday IÕll take you to a Blue Jays home opener...Ó 

He smiled, resting his hand on her face. ÒGo to sleep, Jackie. Go to sleep and donÕt dream...Ó She nodded, relaxing under his touch. 

Fox stared at Dana, a sly smile on his face. ÒYou are going to be so sorry in the morning...Ó 

ÒDonÕt be nasty.Ó She mumbled. ÒYou are such a pain in the neck...Ó Licking her lips, she closed her eyes. ÒJust rub my back a bit...Ó Rolling over onto her stomach, she wrapped her hands around the pillow. He chuckled, sitting beside her as he ran his hands slowly over the white blouse. A few seconds later he saw her drift off into a deep sleep. He looked over, seeing Skinner nod at him. Quietly they left the room. 

ÒWant a beer?Ó Mulder went into the kitchen. Skinner sat in the chair, looking around the apartment. 

ÒSure.Ó He shook his head. ÒWhat a combination.Ó 

ÒHey, you only see them together once in a while. I get it more often.Ó He grinned, searching through the refrigerator for the six-pack he had left there last week. 

ÒSheÕs quite a handful.Ó Walter commented. 

ÒShe sure is.Ó They suddenly looked at each other, unsure who was talking about whom. Mulder shrugged. 

ÒWomen.Ó He passed the bottle to Skinner, raising his own in a toast. 

ÒWomen.Ó Skinner reached for the remote control. ÒMagic plays the Knicks tonight. Going to be a slaughter...Ó 

ÒFor the Knicks, you mean.Ó 

ÒYouÕve got to be kidding me.Ó Walter looked over his glasses. ÒYou canÕt be serious...Ó 

******************** 

Dana leaned against the doorway, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight coming into the living room. Jackie staggered up beside her, holding her head. 

They stared at Skinner, head thrown back, snoring lightly in the chair. Mulder murmured to himself, stretched out on the sofa. The television static filled the room, attacking their ears. 

St. George looked at her, bleary-eyed and woozy. 

ÒAre we in some sort of trouble?Ó 

Dana swallowed. ÒIÕm not sure...Ó 

ÒWell, at least you donÕt have to call in to work...Ó She grinned. ÒIÕm going back to bed. You wake them up.Ó 

ÒMe?Ó Dana shook her head, wincing at the pain. ÒIÕm not waking them up...Ó 

St. George grinned. ÒWell, if you donÕt wake them up, and I donÕt wake them up...Ó Skinner stirred, licking his lips. ÒTime for a strategic retreat... IÕll climb out the bedroom window.Ó Looking at Mulder turn over, Scully nodded. 

ÒI think IÕll join you -- you can give me political asylum, right?Ó 

*************************** 


End file.
